Expansible chicken coops including one section composed of sheet metal and another of open work material are known as shown, for example, in Speicher U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,303,736 and 1,345,968. The parts are not readily separable as in the present device, and the sheet metal portion does not provide proper ventilation even when supplied with ventilating openings and the construction is more expensive than in my device, the units of which are preferably composed principally of open mesh material.
Also collapsible animal cages are known formed of rectilinear welded wire fabric or the like as shown in Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,766. Such cage is not composed of telescopic units and is not expansible as is applicant's device.